Bathing Day
Among us bunnies, we have so many important little dates throughout the year Days full of traditions that I´ve even marked on my calendar Today is a day that is familiar among engaged rabbits as bathing day It´s a tradition that during the day, a male gives a bath to his beloved bunny To me, that will be given by none other than Mr. Nick Wilde As my dear fiancé, he´s the closest thing I have for a soulmate It won´t be long, for we are about to get married soon We´ll live in this little apartment for some time until we get a home of our own It´s Friday evening as I have come home from work, ready to relax a bit Luckily, I share my home with someone who knows how to do it I undress, taking off my clothes, underwear and jewelry With a towel in my paw, I head to the bathroom where the new tub is ready You´re there too, waiting to give the bath to your lady love With the warm foam and bubbles there, it already looks very inviting to me You welcome me there in a manner most gentlemanly With enthusiasm, you help me get into the tub carefully In a warm and fresh bath, I feel like a fish in the water Especially when this bath is given to me by my significant other I rest comfortably there as you brush my paws, dewlap and ears You even say that after you´ve done, my fur will be shiny and bright like diamonds No matter what the state, you always compliment me as ravishing Every time you act romantic with me, you turn into a real darling You also bring me some fruit there, treating me almost like a queen Well, you are indeed the only mammal that makes me feel like a woman Our relationship is the unique kind I don´t think any other female mammal has There´s always room to share our worries and thoughts between the two of us I can see the reflection of your handsome face from the bubbles in the air In bliss, I close my eyes and hum peacefully as I´m enjoying the company of my dear After a while, I look at the mirror where I look more healthy and clean than before But I don´t want just a bath from you, I want you too to join in for some more Soon, you too get undressed and join me in the bathtub as well I can already feel my paws touching your fluffy and wet tail So far the bath has felt so hot and pleasant, kind of like you Whenever I have a good time, I´ll gladly share it with you too I feel your breath as your muzzle approaches my twitching nose Before you get there, I beat you to it and we share a kiss most gentle Your kisses always taste so sweet, like honey and milk Funny how you say the same every time I kiss you with my best lipstick It warms my heart to think that more moments like this are waiting just ahead I can´t wait for the day when I get to be your bride Calmly resting in the water, I surrender myself to your arms You pet my cheeks tenderly, calling me your bunny princess A hour passes until we rise up from the tub together Thanks for such a wonderful bath, my vulpine lover We´re going to sleep together in our clean clothes and blankets after getting dry Such a nice fitting ending to a bathing day. Category:Poem style Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories